


inevitable

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Introspection, Living Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mentions of 365, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Kageyama Tobio, Sharing Clothes, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Slight Canon Divergence, basically hinata is sick and kageyama worries but there's more to it, just to fit the plot lol, minor angst but there is some angst, they care for each other v v v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: Even with every resource known to man by your side, there are events that will simply just occur, bringing down fortresses and despairing cities across the world. They can put the strongest to bedrest and take the weakness to the ends of time. The only action to take in the face of the unavoidable is to sit back, evaluate, and move on.It’s frustrating, Tobio understands. It’s frustrating when all he wants to do is help, but there is no other way to help but wait.It’s worrying, Tobio thinks. All he wishes for is Shouyou to be okay. All-day, every day.But states of wellness and sickness are just as chaotically cyclic as all other patterns in nature. And, at times, states of wellness and sickness as just as inevitable as all other patterns in nature.At the end of the day, this, in itself, may just have been inevitable.alt; Hinata falls ill and Kageyama cares for him ft. a lot of Kageyama introspection and a sweet, sweet ending.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaikana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/gifts).



> hello hello hello amikana!!!!
> 
> here's my exchange fic for you!!!! i did my best to combine a few of the prompts and create a domestic time-skip kghn sick fic! i had lots of fun exploring with some of the themes in this fic, and i hope you'll like them too! 
> 
> thanks so much for the great prompts!!!! and, once again, i hope you enjoy!!!!
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S!!!!!

Practice for the MSBY Jackals has been going exceptionally well. Spirits are high, concentration is heightened, and there is an immense sense of camaraderie as the teammates cycle between individual drills to team workshops. Given that it is the middle of the season, flukes from their first few games and the growing challenges as they progress through the brackets have oiled their machinery, allowing their gears to mesh and work together despite the rearrangements and new monsters that each game presents forth.

For just a few moments, the courts quiet down as the players travel to the sidelines, beelining for their towels and water bottles to wipe away the sweat and rehydrate. Atsumu briskly grabs his Gatorade water bottle and tips his head back, squeezing the bottle to squirt a fast stream of stale cold water into his mouth. He refrains from spraying the water all over his face, instead opting to squeeze in another large gulp and keep it in his mouth for the hopes of cooling down. Attention diverted, he mindlessly turns around, only to immediately choke on the large gulp he was hoarding.

Teary-eyed and gasping for air, Atsumu ignores the fact that his team’s only response was a few pats on the back as he reverts his attention to the poorly disguised—can that even be considered a disguise, Atsumu wonders—individual hovering around the gym’s entrance, head darting everywhere. More specifically, he stares, completely confused, at a certain Kageyama Tobio, clad in a snapback, hoodie, sunglasses, and the most worn-out pair of jeans and sneakers he’s ever seen in his life.

Clearing his throat again and wincing at the burn in his throat, Atsumu turns on his heel to join Kageyama in searching the expanse of the court. As much as the other setter might enjoy the company of the Black Jackals, there is really only one reason—one person—for whom Kageyama would be willing to make such a spontaneous trip during his day off.

“Hey, Bokkun,” Atsumu says, stepping by the spiker’s side. “Where’s Shouyou-kun?”

Looking up from his stretch, Bokuto looks over the court, confused. “Hinata? I’m not sure…” he trails off, looking off to the side to think. “I think I saw him go into the locker rooms with Omi-Omi.”

“Omi-kun?” Atsumu echoes, even more confused. “They must’ve had something to talk about. I’ll go tell Tobi— Omi?”

Sakusa meet’s Atsumu’s gaze as he walks back on court, a mask on his face. Behind him, Atsumu can see Hinata, out of his practice gear and dressed in his pair of sweats with one of Sakusa’s emergency, disposable masks on his face. He reaches Tobio, brows furrowed, and talks to the other in hushed tones, with Kageyama leaning down to hear the other speak.

“What’s wrong?” Atsumu asks. Practice had been going well. Oh so well.

“He’s not feeling okay,” Sakusa answers, slipping his mask off and tossing it in the nearby trashcan. “Kageyama’s here to take him home.”

“Hinata’s not well?” Bokuto echoes, peeping from behind. “Hinata! Oi! Feel better this weekend! Rest!”

Hinata turns, smiling behind his mask, and waves to Bokuto and the rest of the team. Next to him, Kageyama falters in his step, turning around to awkwardly bow to everyone. He then waits till Hinata turns and motions for the other to follow him, the double doors closing behind them.

Practice has been going so well, Atsumu thinks, frowning.

Too well, it seems.

There are phenomena in life that simply remain inevitable. Sunshine and rain. Growth and decay. Light and dark. The universe works in cyclic, patterned ways of which the mechanisms cannot be challenged, nor can they be denied.

Even beyond the realms of natural processes, there are instances in life that come and go in manners that humans can neither comprehend or control. Strengths and weaknesses. Relationships and conflict. Life and death. Imperceivable systems roll right along, repeating over and over again, uninterrupted with no sense of patterns or predictability.

Even with every resource known to man by your side, there are events that will simply just occur, bringing down fortresses and despairing cities across the world. They can put the strongest to bedrest, and take the weakness to the ends of time. The only action to take in the face of the unavoidable is to sit back, evaluate, and move on.

Tobio jumps the moment the taxi rolls to a halt, hands instantly gripping the door handle to push it open. He makes large, quick strides—not too quick as to concern his partner—to Shouyou’s end of the car and steps behind the door to pull it open. After Shouyou bows thanks to the driver, he turns to step outside, using the sides of the car to push himself off. Tobio lingers, offering a hand that Shouyou waves off, shutting the door and stepping backward further on the sidewalk. Tobio follows the same and they wait as the taxi driver zooms away from them.

Tobio opens his mouth only to close it when he hears Shouyou sigh deeply, shaking his head as loose strands of hair fall in front of his face. Past the disheveled hair, Tobio catches a glimpse of sunken eyes shadowed with darkening semicircles underneath. He grits his teeth to hold back a curse, his mind running wild as he tries to wrack his head for early signs of Shouyou’s illness.

Nothing comes up. Nothing particularly in mind. Tobio almost wants to ask if Shouyou felt this coming. He knows better, however. If it had been, Shouyou would’ve been the first to call in a day off and take his time to manage the menace in its early stages.

“Let’s go inside,” Tobio finally says, waiting for Shouyou to acknowledge him and turn away. With a nod, Shouyou does just that, leading the way into their joint apartment just as normal as ever—as if he wasn’t sick.

Some instances will always remain unavoidable. Even if you are perfectly equipped to avoid it.

Shouyou enters the apartment just as he always does. He bends down to carefully take off his shoes, slipping in two fingers to lift the pair and tuck them into the shoe caddies they have placed to the side. Then he steps in, beelining for the sink where he runs his hands under the water, soaping them up, and then rinsing thoroughly. Tobio joins him at the counter, stepping in when Shouyou draws away and slipping in his own hands under the hot water.

“You should eat something before you rest,” Tobio says over the sounds of the running water. Shouyou hums in agreement. “What do you want?”

Shouyou then hums in disagreement. “First, I want to check the fever.”

Tobio turns to look at his partner. He searches the other’s face for flushed cheeks, sweats, any signs of an elevated temperature. The indoor lighting highlights the other’s shadows sinking within his features, reading, instead, of fatigue and exhaustion.

Tobio nods and dries his hands. When he turns, Shouyou has already left to grab the thermometer, rummaging through drawers till he’s located the device. Tobio waits by the countertops, hands floating in the air, taut, unsure of what to do and when.

Signs of fatigue and exhaustion, Tobio thinks. There had been reason to wave them off. In the recent past, Shouyou had traveled a lot—trains, planes, taxis, etc.—for volleyball and non-volleyball yet career-essential activities. With back to back events, the other had not been home as much, nor had he had more than a night or two in the same bed. With such intense schedules and little to no breaks or comfort, it had been understandable to the both of them to see Shouyou stumble back into the apartment, smiling despite the missed nights of sleep weighing down his entire demeanor.

Shouyou had traveled a lot. Worked a lot. Of course, he was tired, the two of them had thought. As the loving, doting partner Tobio is, he had taken to whipping up a large, comforting home-cooked meal with curry, rice, and eggs, along with pestering Shouyou to get in bed earlier than usual—not that the other was protesting when he had almost fallen asleep with a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

“You can tell me about everything tomorrow morning,” Tobio had reassured, pulling the covers higher and above Shouyou’s shoulders. “Just go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Shouyou had whispered beyond the sleep, smiling once more before the slumber took over.

Now, Shouyou sits on a stool next to their countertops, looking away from Tobio as the two wait for the thermometer placed under his tongue to beep with the temperature. It beeps. Tobio takes it, bringing it close to read, brows furrowing when Shouyou’s hot hands hold his arm to pull it down as he craned his neck to read the number.

“Thirty-eight point four,” Tobio answers, sighing when Shouyou takes the thermometer away from his hands.

“A fever,” the other says. Tobio hums.

“It’s not that high, thankfully.”

Shouyou looks at Tobio with a knowing look. “Yes, I’ll be fine. I’m not going to die. Just need to rest,” he trails off, eyes darting to the side before snapping back up, fierce and certain. “…and I need to especially rest away from you.”

“Wh—”

“I’m not getting you sick.”

Tobio pauses. His hands twitch before becoming taut again. Something within retracts, coiling with budding energy. Tobio holds his breath as to mimic the sensation that spreads from his palm to his fingers, stretching across each knuckle as it pools at the pads of his fingers. And it sits there, resting underneath the skin. Even with the release of his breath, it rests, waiting or maybe just remaining stagnant. Tobio can’t tell.

“Okay,” he states plainly. “What do you want?”

Shouyou looks back up to him, smiling the same worn smile he had greeted their apartment with post-travels. Tobio swallows against the dry throat, focusing in on the eyes that remain oh so vibrant for him and just him.

“Just some soup and water, Tobi,” Shouyou answers. He then smiles, bringing his hand to rest on Tobio’s arm for a few seconds before giving it a final tap and standing up. “I’m going to shower and get in bed.”

“Okay. Call out for me if you need anything.”

“I will, don’t worry,” Shouyou reassures before finally taking his leave to the bathroom down the hallway and in between their guest room and their master bedroom.

Tobio moves as well, ignoring that which hides underneath his skin, his only thoughts being his tasks at hand: soup, water, and Shouyou’s health.

It is cold. Colder than it has been the past few nights in the apartment. Tobio enters his room after checking on Shouyou and providing an extra set of blankets. Shouyou, having finished his dinner and taken his medication, had already been on the brink of sleep when Tobio had checked up on him. With a final check of the other’s warm forehead on the back of his hand, Tobio left the room whispering a good night in response to the faint snores filling up the silence of the room.

Back in their master bedroom, the chills seep through his pajamas and cling to his skin as Tobio moves around, putting his phone for charging, drinking some water, and finally shutting the lights to slip into bed. Under the covers, Tobio lays on his back, tucking the ends of the sheets around his shoulders and right under his chin, enveloping himself as much as he can.

He sighs. It’s the only sound that echoes in the respective silence. The blankets lay around him, lightweight and just as cold as the environment around him. Nobody heat is trapped as the empty space next to him steals each and every ounce of warmth from within, in an attempt to replicate the furnace that typically sleeps in the particular spot.

Tobio sighs again, unaware of the breaths he keeps holding in. Emotions fester, combining the restlessness, worry, and frustrations that trouble Tobio so deeply at the sight of Shouyou so unwell. This state of being is not so unfamiliar, having riddled Tobio plenty of times before at any hint of anything unusual that would crackle through the speakers of his phone when Shouyou was in Brazil.

Even with the emotions festering, Tobio had known better. He knows better now, as well. Shouyou was and is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. To top it off, Tobio trusts Shouyou to take care of himself, just as the other trusts him to do the same.

But, the trust can only rationalize so much. There is no calming a storm at its height as there is no turning back when chemicals react to produce new products. During such instances, reaching the heights of irrationality is inevitable.

Tobio doesn’t sigh. He slowly lets out the breath he holds, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to dispel the energy trapped within.

It’s frustrating, Tobio understands. It’s frustrating when all he wants to do is help, but there is no other way to help but wait.

It’s worrying, Tobio thinks. All he wishes for it Shouyou to be okay. All-day, every day.

States of wellness and sickness are just as chaotically cyclic as all other patterns in nature. And, at times, states of wellness and sickness are just as inevitable as all other patterns in nature.

This may have just been unavoidable. As frustrating as it is, this ailment affecting Shouyou may have been a long time coming.

The only action Tobio can take in response is to trust, evaluate, and move on.

But doing just that brings Tobio nothing but a lonely night of poor, cold sleep riddled with worry and frustration.

Tobio can’t resist the urge that overtakes him the moment he reenters their apartment from a brief mid-day task. Kicking off his shoes in a neat fashion and washing his hands, Tobio thoughtlessly beelines for the guest room and looms over Shouyou’s figure, the back of his right hand on Shouyou’s forehead again.

Tobio releases the breath caught in his chest. Not as warm as the night before, he thinks, turning his hand so his palm rests against Shouyou. But still warm.

Still, strangely too warm for Shouyou.

“Go away Yama,” Shouyou croaks out, weakly pushing against Tobio’s hand. “I’m doing better, don’t worry.”

“You don’t sound better,” Tobio thoughtlessly mutters, reporting his observations to no one but himself. Shouyou glares at him weakly before turning into his pillow more.

“I’ll get better,” Shouyou corrects. He waves his hand off to Tobio. “Now get out of here, you can’t get sick too.”

Tobio wants to move. To follow Shouyou’s request, give the other space so that, by any off chance, he is able to recover within the minutes they are separate. But, he remains still, just as still as the energy that has coiled around the tendons of his fingers, pulling him back from the knuckles, the joints, and the junctions where his head is connected to his neck to the rest of his body. Tense but not tense is the best way Tobio would describe it as he blinks at Shouyou, unmoving, waiting just like the other waits for him to move.

“ _Tobio_ ,” Shouyou speaks again, his tone gentle and warm, breaking through the ice just enough that Tobio can draw away and step back.

He still worries. Despite Shouyou’s insistence that he will certainly get better, he still worries, because he can’t help it. But worry is the last thing Tobio should express, especially given that he trusts Shouyou and Shouyou trusts him.

“Drink your water,” Tobio opts to say. He proceeds to refill Shouyou’s glass from the pitcher nearby. “Do you want some green tea and honey for your throat?”

Shouyou hums into his pillow. “I will, don’t worry. And that would be great. Thanks, Tobi.”

Stealing his brief movement of fluidity, Tobio spins on his heels and dashes for the kitchen, pushing back the image of a certain quirked brow from Shouyou in response to his sudden movements.

This immobile restraint is not as unfamiliar as Tobio thinks. Beyond the restlessness during his calls to Shouyou during the other’s stay Brazil, there has been a time, much like this, when his hands twitched and his muscles tensed, his mind remaining at a standstill as surrounding thoughts and emotions spun into blurs. 

There has been yet another time when Tobio had to witness Shouyou fall at the hands of the throes of his own strengths—at the hands of what truly seems to be the inevitable.

January 7th, 2013. Spring Nationals, Kamomedai vs. Karasuno. Set 3, Karasuno 14 and Kamomedai 13.

Right until the moment, Shouyou had been valiant in his leaps and landings, remaining strong and fluid as the soldier he’s known to be. Sure, a few signs had been present, yet they never affected the other’s performance in battle. Moreover, their opponents provided them little to no time to worry about their own team tactics, let alone a member’s odd behavior outside of formation.

Shouyou had physically fallen, only to then rapidly slip across the planes of his emotions. It took but a simple acknowledgment of the end of this one challenge in many, this one battle in an endless war they’ve vowed to each other for Shouyou to regain his stance amongst the emotions, his tired, sunken eyes meeting Tobio’s with a familiar stubborn, undying fervor.

In that moment itself, Tobio had deemed Shouyou to be okay, to be fine, to be capable of picking up from this fall, the minor scruffs healing quickly and cleanly. Yet, it was when everyone broke apart from the large dining tables, taking up shoulders in arms as they strolled into their respective rooms for the last time, that Tobio had felt a stagnant energy creep underneath his skin, spreading across his body to revitalize a tension that had long dissipated from their extensive post-match cool-down session. The clarity of the room around twisted and muddled Tobio’s surrounding thoughts as tendons convulsed and spazzed, pulling him taut in odd ways.

Tobio’s not quite sure what it was that he had been thinking of during that time. He supposes that he hadn’t even been aware of his thoughts during dinner itself, as he quietly stood behind the others, reaching out for seconds and thirds, mindlessly fueling his exhausted yet restless body back up.

Yet, somehow, in the midst of eating and not thinking, Kageyama had managed to find himself by the Hinata’s side. He had, somehow, tiptoed across the creaky floor and slipped into the quiet, isolated room with a bowl of rice and egg in his hands. Quietly, he had kneeled by the other’s side, bowl resting in his hands on his lap.

“You’re so loud,” Hinata had rasped. He opened his bleary eyes and looked up at a shy Kageyama gazing elsewhere, anywhere but him. And he had then stared, and Kageyama had known that Hinata was staring, observing, trying to read any reason as to why Kageyama would intrude the other’s room.

“I brought you egg and rice,” Kageyama says, hands clutching the bowl stronger.

“Oh,” Hinata had simply said. He pushed himself up and off of the mattress and sagged into an upright seating position, clearly more tired than before when he had an adrenaline rush.

“Did I wake you?” Kageyama had asked.

“No,” Hinata had clearly lied. “I was awake. Couldn’t sleep.”

“You should sleep, dumbass,” Kageyama had continued to say, hushed. “You need the rest.”

Hinata had ignored the comment and reached for the rice, keeping it in his lap. When Kageyama looked from the food to Hinata and the food again, Hinata had sighed and shaken his head.

“I’ll eat when you leave, Yama,” he had said. “Don’t want to take my mask off in front of you. Just in case.”

Kageyama had nodded, averting his gaze away again as he balled his fists against his thighs. Just the sight of Hinata had been unraveling the energy coiled around his fingers, unleashing wisps of restlessness that urged Kageyama to reach out, to move, to do something. It was overwhelming, hollowing his chest, spinning his mind, and electrifying his fingers more and more. “J-just wanted to check on you,” he had explained, unable to meet Hinata’s eyes, out of fear that locking a simple gaze will reduce his resolve and restrain to dust.

“Oi, I’m fine,” Hinata had chuckled, cocking his head to the side. Kageyama refused to look up. “Just tired. You should leave, Yama. I’ll eat the rice, don’t worry.”

“Drink water,” Kageyama then forced out.

“And I’ll drink water,” Hinata had repeated, using that rationale, reassuring tone, the one that’s so unlike the shrieks and the jeers typically directed towards Kageyama. The one that was reserved for private, hushed moments such as these, where breaking apart in front of the other wasn’t as scary as keeping everything closed off and away was.

“And sleep,” Kageyama had said, looking away even more, face flushing as his head rushed. He couldn’t feel his balled up fists, nor had he been aware of the extent to which he was holding back.

Hinata had paused. The silence mirrored the numbness paralleling the blur in Kageyama’s head. At the quiet, Kageyama thoughtlessly turned around to meet a tired yet soft gaze, somehow glinting in the darkness of the room. The gleam had been reassuring, and Kageyama’s fists unfurled, hands twitching with reckless abandon, teetering on the edge of reaching out for Hinata’s hand that was resting by his side, just in front of Kageyama.

When he had all of Kageyama’s frazzled attention, Hinata had huffed out a chuckle. He nodded, “And I’ll sleep.” Then, he had raised the very hand for which Kageyama’s hand was calling, repeatedly waving it in the air. “Now shoo, get out of here, I need to eat my rice.”

He should go, is what Kageyama had reasonably thought, agreeing with Hinata’s motions. Yet along with the rationale, Tobio clearly remembers having had wanted to do nothing but stay by Hinata’s side, despite all the reasoning he could have poured over the flames burning through his nerves.

Back then, Kageyama had wanted to stay by Hinata’s side. And in the current moment, Tobio still wants to stay by Shouyou’s side, never to walk away despite whether Shouyou’s and his logic deemed it appropriate or not.

Some things are inevitable. Seemingly, so are Tobio’s love and care for Shouyou.

About five years later, Tobio once again sneaks into the room Shouyou is isolating in, brows furrowed and lips pursed in concentration as he takes those small, calculated steps against the creaking wood.Here he is, once again, taking place by a sleeping Shouyou’s side as he looks down to read the signs on the other’s face, searching relentlessly for shadows, for abnormally toned highlights, and for the warmth he misses within their deserted bed.

This time, he doesn’t bring rice and eggs. This time, he doesn’t have anything to clutch onto tightly as to anchor himself in a moment when his emotions roar, unbridled, and when the hidden energy fires within him, running wild under his skin, unable to break free. Shouyou’s presence is but another warm presence that ignites these urges to which Tobio has become so accustomed.

Accustomed to hold back. And accustomed to succumb to under the safety of Shouyou’s gentle yet fiery presence.

Thoughtlessly, Tobio’s hand reaches out for Shouyou’s exposed hand, softly shrouding a cold palm with his own larger, warmer palm. The temperature difference is striking, but understandable, serving as an extra sign that Shouyou is unwell and resting to recover. Tobio stills, letting the released energy provide Shouyou whatever warmth it can.

Tobio simply stands like that, unmoving, for an undefined amount of time. Seconds, minutes, hours muddle till Tobio eventually sighs, taking a seat at the edge of the bed, his hand never leaving Shouyou’s.

“‘Yama,” Shouyou drowsily mumbles in a knowing tone. Tobio doesn’t respond.

“Tobio,” Shouyou mumbles again, louder. He twists his hands to intertwine his fingers within Tobio’s, squeezing as to anchor Tobio even more. “What are you doing here?”

Tobio blinks. What’s he to say? What _was_ he doing here, against all rationale roaring in his head? Instead of responding, he chooses to look away, cheeks flushed.

Shouyou sighs. He leans into the futon even more, curling around Tobio’s hand he dearly holds within his own. Tobio squeezes back just as hard, communicating through touches the feelings and emotions that words fail to define.

“You need to go, Yama,” Shouyou mutters into the pillow. Tobio almost doesn’t hear him. “You can’t get sick, too.”

“I know,” Tobio answers softly, making no move to break away and head for the other room on the other end of the hallway. Draughts from the large windows roll into their bedroom, chilling the sheets and comforter to a crisp, frosty temperature, perfectly preparing everything for Tobio’s eventual return. Tobio makes no indication to move, his grip never loosening or letting go, not even when Shouyou’s fingers slacken just a smidgen, as the other’s breaths even out to a slowed, quiet pattern of inhalation and exhalation.

“In a moment,” Tobio whispers to a sleeping Shouyou. “I’m going to stay just a bit longer.”

And, much to Tobio’s surprise, Shouyou hums, the minor sound easily turning to quiet snores.

Tobio _knows_. He knows that Shouyou will come to him when he’s okay. He knows that Shouyou will voluntarily close that protective distance he had enforced between the two of them.

Tobio knows that Shouyou will return, well and rested. He trusts this fact as one of the inevitable phenomena within his life, the ones that you can always depend on to be there.

Sure enough, Shouyou does. He comes back that Sunday morning to encircle his arms around Tobio’s waist and rest his cheek against the taller’s back, falling partially asleep in the position whilst listening to Tobio cook their breakfast.

“Oi, Shou,” Tobio says, throwing a look back. He holds back a comment and his laughter at the sight of Shouyou’s hair pointing in every which way. “Breakfast is ready.”

Shouyou grumbles, barely stepping back to give Tobio space to move. He proceeds to mindlessly follow Tobio towards the dining table, taking a seat next to the other as the aromas of curry and rice fill up the room. Shouyou yawns, large and loud, his arms reaching up and out as he stretches into the air. Tobio takes the time to serve the other first, placing the plate full of food in front of Shouyou.

“Feeling better?” Tobio asks as he serves himself. Shouyou wordlessly nods, rubbing the water out of his eyes. His stomach rumbles in the wake of his silence. “Hungry?” Tobio asks more, brows raised as he suppresses an amused smile.

Shouyou nods again, blinking against the sleep that still pools in his droopy eyes. “Let’s eat,” he croaks out, picking up a spoon. “Thank you for the food.”

Tobio laughs, digging in as well. A few bites in, Shouyou properly wakes up, perky and excited as he starts to talk, asking Tobio of his schedule from the day before, wondering about the remainder of practice he had missed, and reflecting on the sickness and the causes, recognizing the extent to which is external schedules had worn him out.

“Anyways,” Shouyou continues, waving his utensil around. “I want to do some light exercise today. To help transition back into practices.”

Tobio frowns. “You just recovered. Wait another day.”

Shouyou considers the statement before shaking his head. “Just a jog, maybe. All the rest is making me restless, I might actually go insane lying in bed any more.”

Tobio can’t help but agree with his partner. Shouyou’s leg bounces endlessly under the table whilst his left hand endlessly taps repeated motions on the table top. Unkempt energy is difficult for Shouyou to contain, and, given the past few days, Tobio, himself, could use a little release as well.

“We’ll go for a jog later in the day. Let’s get the bedsheets and bedding in the washing machine and you moved back to our room,” Tobio says before eating a bite. In response, Shouyou just blinks. He then smiles knowingly, eyes gleaming.

“What? Did you _miss me_ , Tobi? Even when I’m in the _same_ apartment as you?” He teases, exaggerating his implications. Tobio’s brow twitches as he smiles back just as cunningly.

“You wish,” he jeers back. “I haven’t slept so well in so long.”

“Liar,” Shouyou laughs out, pointing at Tobio. “You have eye-bags.”

“Shut up,” Tobio snaps with a frown and a pout. Shouyou keeps laughing as Tobio flushes, looking away. He grits his teeth at Shouyou’s continuous laughter, mediating the battle between the flutters in his chest reacting to the beautiful sound and the playful pride riddling his mind at the provoking banter.

“It was cold,” Tobio simply explains, turning back to jab at his food. “Too cold.”

Shouyou cocks his head to the side. He hums, bringing a hand to his chin, supposedly deep in thought. Tobio eats another bite of his rice and curry.

“Do you have anything to do today?”

“Not really.”

Shouyou hums again, squeezing his eyes shut, supposedly even deeper in thought. A moment passes before Tobio throws him a questioning look, chewing his food slowly as he waits for Shouyou’s answer.

The response is loud and sudden. Shouyou’s eyes snap open as he smiles, his hands moving to help articulate his idea. “I’ll help clean and then we can nap in bed. Then, we’ll jog. Then, more food.”

Tobio instantly agrees and Shouyou laughs at him again, his smile wide and bright on his face as he hunches over the table, his head in his hands. Tobio continues to eat to the sounds of his partner losing his mind, completely ignoring the absurd shades of red painting his face.

Shouyou looks at Tobio through his hands. “I love you, you know that, right?”

And now Tobio huffs out a laugh, his face melting into a warm, whipped smile. “Yes, I know, dumbass. I love you, too.” He dares to meet Shouyou’s gaze, unable to control his own laughter as he sees the ecstatic glint in Shouyou’s eyes, the same one that sparkles no matter how many times Tobio says the three words.

“C’mon,” Tobio says, softly. “Let’s wash the dishes. I’m tired and I want to sleep in a warm bed again.”

“You’re such a sap,” Shouyou scoffs, picking up his dishes. Setting them within the sink, he rolls up his sleeves and turns to shoot a playful look at Tobio. “How long do you think it’ll take us to clean up.”

“Like 15 minutes. It’s not much,” Tobio answers, moving to clean the countertops.

“I bet we could do it in 10.”

Tobio sighs and looks at Shouyou again for a moment, a second, moment and a third moment before his resolve completely crumbles.

“You’re on.”

“Alright!” Shouyou cheers. He steps in front of the sink, waggling his fingers in the air. “Three, two, one, clean!”

Tobio rushes into wiping the countertops with just as much gusto as Shouyou dives into washing the dishes. Water splashes, mini soap bubbles fly around, and many rounds of laughter spill into the silence of the room, gleefully livening up the entire apartment.

Ultimately, the inevitable cannot be avoided, no matter how resourceful or how prepared one might be. The world spins on its axis and then proceeds to circle around the sun. The universe is always cycling between creation and destruction, new and old, push and pull. Humans are brought to life only to die in the end, with cycles of ups and downs in the various attributes that define what it means to be alive.

None of these phenomena can be evaded, for, altogether, they make up the workings of existence itself.

Given this, it is certainly quite beautiful to know that, among these inevitable happenings, one of the most undeniable circumstances is the love and care that Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou have for each other.

💙🧡

**Author's Note:**

> :DDDDDDDD
> 
> kghn are just as destined as the natural order of the universe. don't we love that?


End file.
